


To Be Selfish

by Onity (orphan_account)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin deserves love, Anduin is 17, Happy Ending, Jaina is good aunt, Mental Anguish, No Smut, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Parenthood, Takes place durring end of WOD, Varian is good dad, all non canon characters are made up on spot and are not ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Onity
Summary: One night, walking around Stormwind, Anduin is cornered and raped. This is about his struggles in dealing with recovery, not just for himself, but for his future child.(No graphic smut/violence.)





	To Be Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written months and months ago. At the time it was an idea stuck in my head. I wanted to kinda investigate Anduin dealing with certain difficult situations, but also I wanted more Anduin as a parent fics. Combined into an interesting oneshot. I hope you enjoy??

-...-

The cuffs cracked and Anduin’s heart raced faster. 

The woman forcefully on top of him, nor her two fellow assaltents, noticed it. Her disgusting ugly moaning, though not really loud, felt loud in his ears. The clicks from the camera one of the other assistants had rang in his ears. The rustling of clothes as the third assaltent rushed to put his pants back on. All of these sounds were loud in his ears, almost drowning out thought, but none of it was loud enough for anyone to come and save him. 

Another rip from the cuffs. 

His arms were trapped under him, his wrists cut by the rough metal strips making up the cuffs. Whatever it was made of, it held powerful potential, but it was poorly put together. He wasn’t sure if it was sweat or blood he felt on his hands. If it was just cum or blood he felt back between his legs. All he knew was that he felt pain. Not just from his previous injuries getting way too much pressure and force placed on them, but from new injuries these assaltents had given him. Horrible, appalling injuries, things no one should have done to them. 

Another rip. 

His head pounded as the woman forced herself harder. His hips hurt so badly. He pulled harder on the cuffs, placing all of his weakened strength onto getting the cuffs off. The two other assaltantes laughed with each other as one shows the camera to the other. It was blackmail. Blackmail they hoped to use to keep the prince of stormwind under their control, even after this was all over. I mean, why would the prince ever want images of his assault, of his body, back end, released to the world? To anyone? These people aimed to get money from him, to torture him even after this was finished. 

The cuffs tore, and finally Anduin could pull his wrists from their bearings. 

“GET OFF ME!”

He pushed the woman off of him, her falling back onto the stone alleyway street. With the cuffs finally free, Anduin felt the light return to him, rushing in to ease the aches and pains in his body. 

“Shit!”

The two assaltents began to freak out, knowing full well Anduin could easily overpower them all now that the light was back in his control. One of them, the one that had first forced himself on Anduin, broke out into a sprint, trying to escape. The other one gasped as his friends abandoned him, trying them to race off after him. 

“NO!”

Anduin reached out with the light, two rays of light beaming down and holding the men in place. They would not escape this. They deserved justice and Anduin would make sure they got what they paid for. 

“P-Please don't hurt me!” The woman struggled to get up, finding a light prison surrounding her as well. 

It was almost funny, how she begged for forgiveness after being caught. And maybe, maybe a few years ago, Anduin would have been stupid enough to give her a second chance. Not now. Anduin had decided to rework his trust in those who hurt him after Garrosh Hellscream’s trial. He’d given many second chances and gotten almost nothing in return. These people, these rapists, were going to get hell.  
As Anduin held the three in barriers of light, He reached down to pull his pants back up, grabbing the cuffs below him, before pulling out a stone from his belt’s leather bag. It was a specialized hearthstone, one that would take him directly to the throne room. 

“No! No no no! Please!” They cried out. How ironic. 

As the tears still rolled down his own face, as his chest ached, his body ached, and his arms shook, he cast the stone’s magic, taking all three of the assaltents with him. 

The throne room was almost empty when they appeared, a maid and six guards, nothing else. Anduin dropped the light barriers, turning to his guards. 

“ARREST THEM!” He felt himself shout, his voice the deep commanding voice of a king. It had almost scared him, had he not already been in pieces.

The guards, spooked by the prince and his entrance, scrambled to restrain the three criminals. One of the men, the one with the camera, gave in to his fate. The second man tried to break free, but two guards easily overpowered him. The woman cried, sobbing, shaking her head. The guards were confused, but would not ask questions.

“To the Stockade.” One of the guards spoke aloud. 

“No.” Anduin stepped in, walking up to the man with the camera and grabbing it from him. In his hands he held both the cuffs and the camera. “Take them to the Keep’s cells. They will be seen too tomorrow.”

“Yes sir.” The guards nodded their heads.

Anduin watched as the guards left with the criminals. The keep had a few of its own jail cells, thought nothing as secured as the Stockades. These cells were more for temporary holding, like those about to go to trial, political prisoners, or just to calm down a rowdy general. Anduin dreaded having to see their faces again, tomorrow, but it was only tomorrow. 

“My prince,” The maid approached. “Are you alright? Can I help you with anything?”

Anduin looked down at the devices in his hands, then to the maid. She was young and short and probably a new hire, worry and a hint of fear in her eyes. She looked maybe two years younger than him? Anduin shook his head slightly, knowing she was also probably worried because he looked a fucking mess. His clothes were dirty and ruffled and his coat missing pieces that had been torn off. His hair all over the place, torn from its bindings. He still shook.

“I...I am fine, thank you.” He finally answered after a moment of silence. He wanted to say something more, something to calm her, but the words just did not come to mind. 

“Would you like me to-”

“I will be caring for myself tonight.” Anduin said, then regretted the way it came out. He hadn’t meant to interrupt her. “Ah, forgive me. I don’t feel myself right now.”

“All is fine, my prince.” She bowed. “I will be here if you change your mind.”

“Thank you so much.” Anduin returned the bow, surprising the maid, before he turned off to walk out of the throne room. 

Anduin walked quickly down the hall, his head down, deep in thought, ignoring his surroundings. His heart still beat fast and while he didn’t feel like crying anymore, tears still slowly fell from his face.  
What was he supposed to do now? He felt icky, dirty, abused. A bath, maybe sleep if he can find it, but then what? Anduin wanted nothing more than to pretend none of this happened. He wanted, craved, the ability to just...act like nothing happened. Go to sleep and wake up the next day and never face his assaltents again. Never have to explain to anyone why he arrested them. Never have to explain to a court, to his father, and honestly not even himself. He didn’t want to think about it let alone speak about it.  
Anduin made his way to his room, almost slamming the door closed behind him. He paused, calling the light to his aches, his anxieties. They helped, sure, but none of it vanished. He tried to calm down his breathing, turning to remove his clothes and bathe. While bathing was usually relaxing, calming, Anduin found that being nude just furthered his uncomfortable feelings. As soon as he was clean, he put back on clothes, then rushed to his lay on his bed. 

-...-

He could not sleep. 

He tried for hours. He’d managed to get maybe half an hour all together, but most of the night was spent trying to clear his mind and failing. About three in the morning, he gave up on sleeping. Throwing his blankets aside, he sat up, taking in a deep breath, reaching over to take a sip of water from the cup on his night stand. It was quiet, the moon light attempting to enter from the windows.  
Standing up, Anduin walked out of his room, ignoring the watch of the guards. He wasn’t aiming on going anywhere, he just couldn’t sleep. He walked the hallways, his steps the only noise echoing in the keep. He’d finally stop walking when he found himself outside in the keep’s garden. There was a small breeze, the flowers and trees and shrubs all dancing alongside it. The water in the fountain sparkled in the light of the moon, reflecting the stars as well. Yet all of this didn’t calm him still, and he found himself constantly making sure he could see the guards at their station by the garden entrance. He did not want to be alone. 

“Anduin?”

The prince almost jumped out of his skin, turning around quickly to find his aunt, Jaina Proudmoore. She’d just walked out into the garden, her hair messy, holding a blanket wrapped around her. 

“Ah, J-Jaina. You scared me.” Anduin tried to smile, watching as she walked up to him. “What are you doing here?”

Anduin knew that Jaina was visiting, she’d had business with someone in Stormwind and was staying in a guest room in the keep. Other than this, however, Anduin had not properly spent time with her, the two of them were both busy. Anduin was glad that he finally could spend time with her, yes, but it was so late at night, and he now worried why Jaina was up this late. 

“I could not sleep.” Jaina said, standing beside Anduin. “Bad dreams, nothing to truly be worried about.” 

“Nightmares are nothing to ignore.” Anduin tilted his head slightly. “Sleep is important.”

Jaina rolled her eyes. “So then what are you doing up so late, young prince?”

Anduin sighed, pausing for a moment too long.

“Are you alright?” Jaina asked, taking a look at Anduin’s face in the light. “You look awful.”

“Poor sleep, nothing too different.” Anduin looked away. “I’ve never been good with keeping a normal sleeping schedule.”

Jaina frowned. “That it? I’m sorry, Anduin, I just worry about you.”

Anduin smiled. “Thanks, auntie.”

The two stood together in silence, taking in the quiet of the night. Anduin still couldn’t keep his mind calm, but now he was debating with himself on what to do. He didn’t want to talk about what happened, didn’t want to think about it, but…

“Jaina?” He turned to Jaina. 

“Yes?” She asked. 

Anduin needed to tell someone, reach out, because he knew that if he didn’t there was a chance he would try to pretend none of this happened. He couldn’t let that happen. He needed help and he needed to speak out.

“I...I uh…” He gulped. “It’s not poor sleep.”

Jaina looked at him confused for a second before noticing a bench over by the fountain. She reached over and took Anduin’s hand, softly pulling him towards the bench. She could feel the atmosphere, knowing it’d be best for them to sit. Whatever keep Anduin up this morning, it was important, and Jaina wanted her nephew to feel comfortable in her presence. She always tried her best to help out Anduin in ways he felt people like his own father couldn’t. For Anduin to open up to her, she felt special. 

“What’s bothering you, Anduin?” She asked, her voice soft. 

Anduin kept his eyes down to his feet, the ground, anywhere else. 

“You...you know how I take walks...around Stormwind, right?” He began, his mouth feeling dry. “At night, after dinner.”

Jaina nodded her head. “Of course.” 

Anduin paused again, looking around as if words would appear in front of him. 

“You know how, how father hates them?” 

“He doesn’t hate them, Anduin.” Jaina disagreed. “He just worries about you going out alone.”

Even in his own city? Anduin had already talked with his father about these things. Ever since he started these walks, especially without guards, his father has voiced disapproval, but never stopped him from them. Anduin believed himself safe in his city, and believed there was probably always someone watching him. Believed that no more. His father was right, no one was ever safe. Especially not a political figure like himself. This was something he should’ve learned before, after all the shit that’s happened to him in his own home. 

Jaina waited for Anduin to continue, watching him lean back against the bench, his breathing slowing slightly. 

“I was raped.”

Everything felt like it froze. For both of them, time stopped. Anduin, because he said it aloud. Because he admitted that it happened and that this conversation was happening. Jaina, because she would have never expected those words. Maybe having trouble with his father, maybe mental issues, they’ve talked about these things before, but she never even thought that...that this would happen. It took a moment for Jaina to even register what he said. 

“R-raped?” Jaina scooted close to Anduin, seeing the tears fall down his face. She found herself tearing up. “I’m...I’m so sorry, Anduin.”

Anduin leaned his head against her shoulder, letting his tears fall. He stared off, thinking about what happened. 

“Last night I was walking around the Trade District and they caught me off guard, cornered me, had their way and it...it was awful.” He looked down at his hands, remembering the cuffs. “They used these...these cuffs that blocked my connection to the light. I couldn’t do anything.”

Jaina placed her hand on his arm, trying to be comforting, but it came off almost protectively. 

“They had a camera too.” He continued. “They wanted blackmail.”

Jaina felt range slowly build up in her system. The more she thought about this, the more he talked, the angrier she got. Anduin was 17, a child still, and he’d been attacked. Sexually assaulted. These assholes took advantage of him and tried to get photos of him too? 

“I broke the cuffs and...managed to trap them. They’re in the keep’s dungeon right now.” He said. “I haven’t told anyone until now. I’ve no idea how to handle this. How to continue dealing with this.”

He turned towards her. “Jaina, all I want to do is pretend this didn’t happen.”

Jaina pulled him into a small hug, her anger and sorrow mixing, her hand rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him, aswell at herself. 

“You don’t have to deal with this alone.” She spoke. “I, we, can handle this for you. They will pay for what they’ve done to you.”

“I know.” Anduin wiped his tears from his eyes. “But if I leave this up to you and father you’ll just kill them.” 

“Maybe they deser-”

“Jaina.”

Though it was meant to be a poor joke, an attempt to find humor to deal with this situation, Jaina didn’t take it that way. Anduin was really good at using dark humor to cope, but also really good at forgetting that it wasn’t totally normal to cope that way. Not healthy, to say the least.

He moved on. “That’s not only what bothers me though.”

Jaina need not say anything, waiting for him to continue. 

“That...that was my first time.” He admitted. 

Anduin felt so out of place, so uncomfortable, talking about his own sexual life, but this event was more than just some attack. Being crushed under the bell was nothing in comparison to what this rape meant. His entire life sexuality was a private thing and as a prince he was told and expected to wait until marriage, to only look for a romantic partner when it’s someone, some lady, whom would be an accepted queen who can bare his heir. This wasn’t just someone forcing sex on him. This was someone forcing him his first time, taking that from him, enjoying it and hoping to profit off it.  
There was also the effect it had on his view on sexuality. He’d already struggled with this before. Anduin Wrynn was expected to find a lady to have as his queen and to produce an heir, but Anduin Wrynn didn’t totally look forward to this ideal. Personally, he’d crushed on so many different people, had hoped to be able to love whoever. He’d hoped to be able to choose whom he’d lay with. He’d determine a few years ago that his attraction wasn’t limited to women, nor was his attraction limited to race. He’d fallen for a young dragon, a handsome charming idiot. An asshole who abandoned him. Not that that mattered at this moment. What did matter was that this event, this rape, had changed how he felt. He felt like closing himself in. He didn’t want to lay with anyone, didn’t want to be nude, didn’t want to think about any of it. He was always such a romantic but now he didn’t feel any of it. 

“There..there were three of them, but only...only two of them...hurt me.” He gulped, remembering how it hurt. How they laughed. How the man tore him. “A...a man ...and a woman. The man tried to run, but the woman. She cried, she tried to beg for forgiveness, like she was the victim or something.”

He shivered. 

“It makes me feel sick.” He cried out, feeling the tears fall faster. 

Jaina stood up, helping Anduin to stand too. She continued to let him lean against her. 

“You need sleep.” She said. “Please, I can find a spell if need be.”

“Thank you.” Anduin muttered, the two turning to walk back inside the keep. “Thank you for listening.”

“Anything for you, Anduin.” Jaina replied softly. “If you wish, I can speak to Varian. It would be best that you rest.”

Anduin nodded his head. “Thank you.”

Anduin wasn’t sure if Jaina had cast anything, but by the time she’d helped walk him back up to his room, he felt sleep calling. His eyelids felt heavy. Jaina helped him into bed before leaving him to fall asleep, covered in blankets, the sound of the wind slightly rustling the windows. 

-...-

Varian felt sluggish, the morning somewhat quiet in terms of scheduling. No early meetings, no major events. The only thing he really needed to do today is to speak with a few nobles in a meeting in the afternoon and reply to paperwork and letters and reports. He skipped a proper breakfast, having hot tea and a sandwich brought to him as he started with his reports early. Since their adventure to Pandaria, he’d been drinking tea a bit more. Anduin helped turn him onto it, half in hopes of getting him to drink less. Since there were no big wars, no sons running off and getting their bones broken, there wasn’t much Varian felt he needed a drink for. Well, nobles were still annoying as fuck but he was okay for now. Dreanor was concerning, though many of his generals and allies had more direct hands in it then him. All he needed to do was review and approve garrison supplies and calls for aid. 

A knock on the door, catching Varian’s attention, did not wait for him to say anything. The door opened slowly, Jaina appearing. She closed the door behind her, walking over to the chair that faced Varian at his desk. 

“Jaina.” Varian greeted, sitting back in his chair, taking a drink from the tea. “Morning.”

“Yes,” Jaina shifted in her chair before meeting Varian’s gaze. “I need to speak with you.”

Varian placed the tea down. “Of course. I’m all ears.”

“It’s about Anduin.” Jaina continued, Varian realizing Jaina wasn’t here for a pleasant conversation. He leaned forward, the peacefulness of the morning fading into the serious atmosphere. 

“What’s wrong?” Varian asked. 

“Last night on his walk around the city he was attacked.” She started. 

“Attacked?!” Varian could feel his blood boil, his anger sore. “Why wasn’t I told soon-”

“He was raped.”

And, just as quickly, his boiling blood felt cold. He too stared at Jaina as if she’d grown a second head. What did she say? 

“W-what?” 

“Three citizens attacked him, two of them sexually assaulted him.” Jaina continued. “That was about all he told me.”

“Is he okay? Where is he?” First anger, then shock, and worry. Well, all three at once, but Varian worried about his son more than anything. 

“He’s fine.” Jaina paused. “Well, I don’t know about fine. He couldn’t sleep last night. He talked to me about it before I helped him back to bed. I don’t know details. It’d be best he talk about this but he needs any help he can get.”

Varian still had no idea how to feel, what to say, other than a mix of almost every negative emotion possible.

“They didn't get away, they’re being held in the keep’s cells.” Jaina added.

“Thank you for telling me.” Varian tried to keep his voice down, standing up as if to march down to the cells this second. Despite trying, his voice still gave away his feelings.

“Varian.” Jaina stopped him. “Please, look at these.”

Jaina, as she helped Anduin to bed last night, snagged the two devices, the cuff and camera, from his night stand. Now here, she placed them on Varian’s desk. Varian looked confused, eyeing the broken cuffs and the damaged gnomish compact camera. 

“We all know how powerful Anduin is with the light. These cuffs they used on him, they blocked that connection.” She explained. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

Varian picked up the cuffs, inspecting it, noticing specks of dried blood on the sharp edges of the metal. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Anduin relies on the light heavily. I’m almost positive that he would have died back in Pandaria had he not already been keen in the light’s eyes.” Jaina frowned. “To know that a few random citizens happened to have something like this? They targeted him, planned this. For what reason I have no idea but this wasn’t some split second decision coincidentally against the crown prince of stormwind.” 

Varian put the cuffs down, turning to the camera. 

“And the camera?”

“They...took pictures. Blackmail material.” Jaina answered. 

Varian picked up the camera, inspecting it, however not daring to turn it on. It was a gnomish camera, compared the the cuff which looked more like goblin tech. It wasn’t a new model by any means, but wasn’t old and wasn’t cheap. Growling at the thought that this device stored pornographic images of his minor son, Varian crushed it. He let the camera crumble to pieces onto his desk. 

“I suppose the camera should’ve been kept for evidence,” He sighed, picking through the parts until he found the card which held all of the camera’s contents. “This i’m burning.”

Varian turned to the oil lamp on his desk, switching it on and watching the flame come to life. The lamp was set up strangely in comparison to others, mostly because the flame was capable of easily destroying sensitive letters. You could safely place a letter inside for it to burn, the remains gathering at the bottom. Varian placed the card inside, watching as it began to burn and melt.  
All he felt now was rage. He was always quick to feel rage, it one of his curses. He’s told often it blinds him. But honestly, right now, if you asked him, whatever he was blind to, his rage is completely justified. There was absolutely nothing positive about this situation. The bell? Now that Anduin wasn’t on the brink of death, now that they’d all seen the event at the trial, Varian could say for sure Anduin pretty much saved Azeroth from the Sha. That was a positive. 

This? 

Varian would rain down hell upon Anduin’s assaltents, as long as he managed not to murder them first. These people were more than just dangerous to Anduin. Anyone capable of doing such horrible things, especially a child, were a danger to the entire city, arguably all civilization. If not get killed, they’re gonna pay dearly for what they’ve done in the coldest, moldiest, darkest dungeon cell in the Stockades.  
And to think this was planned. For what? Why? How did they get the cuffs? Why do they want to blackmail his son? Varian downed the tea and tried not to think about what ifs of this situation.

Varian decided against rushing down to the cells to the criminals. He knew his anger would get the best of him. What would be the best now is to start paperwork on this case, get Anduin’s report on it. Record the devices and have the cuffs’ technology inspected. Question the criminals before they somehow mysteriously die.

A drink also sounded really appealing. 

-...-

If things had gone his way, the criminals would have paid for their actions the day he found out about them. But Varian, even as king, was expected to follow certain laws and actions. Did he want to murder these people? Yes. Would he get away with that? Honestly, probably not. It turned out the families of these assholes were loud. The apples didn’t fall far from the tree, apparently. The families of the two men demanded a proper trial, knowing all too well their king’s anger issues. The man who’d apparently not sexually assaulted Anduin was banking on that fact and so was his family. Disgusting.  
So, things were lasting longer than anyone wanted it too. A few weeks longer than planned. Varian already had Anduin’s point of view of the event, which is to say, made Varian come so close to actually being blind with rage. He’d head to walk down to the Stockades multiple times but stop himself before coming face to face with the rapists. Questioning the men had turned out to be fun. The one who didn’t sexually assault Anduin, a young man from Old Town, was from the Flint family. Flint’s claim was he was only there to take the pictures, which he also claimed were meant to be payment to someone for the cuffs. They’d got the cuffs from someone who asked to be paid with blackmail on the prince. There was someone else working with them, and Varian suspected some goblin hoping to make bank on the blackmail.  
The other man, a neighbor of Flint’s, came from the Hiltin family. The Hiltins were descendents of an old fallen apart nobel family, and while Hiltin refused to answer many questions, Varian believed part of this could be out of anger for misunderstandings his family believed. The noble family had lost their rank to their own doing, but someone convinced the man that the rank was stolen from them and apparently the crown should pay. Before Varian could get anything more from the man, Hiltin became rowdy, fighting with one of the guards, and was taken back to his cell. 

“State your name for the record.”

Now, it was time to question the woman. Sitting in a cold dark questioning room, the woman sat across the table from Varian. To her side were two guards, four more guards standing at posts around the room. To the side of the table was a woman, recording and noting down all that is and would be said at this questioning.

“Revera Gardener.”

The woman in question was from the Gardener family, a family that lived in the mage district. The woman’s grandmother ran a flower shop and that was about all Varian knew about the family. The recorder nodded to Varian, signaling him to start. 

“I’m going to give you a chance to tell me your story.” Varian started, a slight growl to his words. 

Gardener was already in tears, she was in tears anytime anyone even looked at her since her capture. Maybe at first the fact she got caught made her legitimately sad, but Varian believed by now this was some sort of front. He didn’t have proof, just a feeling, but it was likely this woman wanted to play the “no one hurts a crying woman” card or whatever. Yeah no, that shit wasn’t working here. 

“They dragged me along on this, d-didn’t tell me their plan.” Gardener began. “I was just following my boyfriend and his dumbass friend! He told me he had to take photos of the city for some project, I had no idea what they had actually planned!”

“You weren’t in on this?” Varian asked, his headache already pounding. 

“Exactly! I didn’t do anything!” She nodded her head. 

“Nothing?” Varian frowned. “You weren’t in on the plan, you didn’t attack or even touch the prince, didn’t do anything to stop your friends?”

“N-no!” She almost shouted everything she said. “I tried to get my boyfriend to stop, both of them, but they don’t listen to me! What else was I supposed to do!?”

“Maybe get help? Maybe help the prince?” Varian hit the table with his hand, unintentionally. “Maybe nOT FORCE YOURSELF ON MY SON!?”

“I DID NOT!” She cried back. 

“Then why did my son, Flint, and Hiltin all say you did?!” Varian argued.

“They all lied!” She answered. 

“My son wouldn’t lie about such things!” 

“He did!” She shook her head violently. “He’s abusing his powers to ruin my life! I’ve done nothing wrong!”

Varian growled. This woman was nuts and their questioning was going nowhere good anytime soon. That and when Varian got pissed he usually wasn’t the best as keeping peace at questioning. 

“It’s without a doubt a fact you forced my son to have sex with you. You can’t deny that. At all. So now I’m going to ask you questions that I suggest you start answering truthfully.” Varian glared at her while taking a deep breathe. 

“You abuse your powers too!”

He continued ignoring her. 

“Who did you get the cuffs from?”

“I didn’t get those, Flint did.”

“Who made them?”

“I don’t know!”

Varian groaned. 

“Why were you targeting my son?”

“We weren’t!”

“Not for blackmail? Not to cause him any harm?”

“No!”

“Who brought up the concept of rape?”

“Hiltin! He’s a dirty fucking shithead and was the only one to harm the prince.”

“The only one?” 

“I did nothing!”

“That’s not what I asked.” Varian couldn’t wait to end this. 

“I didn’t have any contact with the prince!”

“Did you force yourself on him?”

Gardener shook her head, her messy hair flying all over the place, the woman attempting to stand from her chair. When the guards beside her took hold of her arms, she screamed, trying to throw them off. 

“Gardener, if you cannot calm down then we will return you to-” The recorder began to speak before she was interrupted. 

“I’M INNOCENT! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD! YOU’RE ALL A BUNCH OF PRICKS FOR BELIEVING THAT STUPID PRINCE’S LIES!”

Varian stood up. “Thats i-”

Suddenly Gardener fell back to her chair, groaning and then throwing up onto the table. The recorder jumped back, keeping her papers from getting contaminated. Varian watched the woman shudder and throw up again. Her food lay all over the table, with a bit of blood and whatever else looked disgusting. 

“Take her to the medic, make sure she’s not sick with anything. Then return her to her cell.” Varian told the guards. 

“Yes your majesty.” The guards nodded and did as told. 

As the guards and the woman left the room, Varian sat back down, groaning as his head hurt. The recorder cleared her throat, gaining his attention. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, my King, but your questioning skills may need a refresher.” She said, her voice that of a teacher’s. She was one of his original teachers afterall, and probably the only recorder in stormwind who could tell this to Varian right now.

“I know, it’s just fairly low on my list of things to worry about right now.” He grumbled in reply. 

“Understandable.” She nodded, turning to leave the room. “Rest well, your majesty.”

Varian continued the rest of the day in and out of meetings, finding almost no time to deal with paperwork, nor any time at all to rest his nerves. As the day ended, he skipped dinner to finally find a moment of peace to himself, sitting alone in his office, a drink in hand. 

A soft knock came from the door. 

“Come in.” Varian sighed, placing the drink down. 

The door opened, a young medic walking in, closing the door behind her. In her hands, a report, which she quickly handed to the king. Varian took it, placing it to the side. The medic stood awkwardly, her nervousness obvious.

“So, the woman’s not sick, is she?” Varian asked, in truth not really caring about the woman. 

“No, she’s not sick, my king.” The medic replied.

“What is wrong with her?” Varian asked. Usually if nothing was wrong then the medic would just leave the report to him and go, but she clearly had something to say. 

“We did a few different tests on her, just to make sure she was fine, and we found some concerning…” The medic tried to choose her words carefully. “Well, we are concerned because she’s been in our custody for a few weeks now and-”

“Please, what is it?” Varian asked, not wanting to deal with any long explanations. 

“She’s pregnant, sire.” The medic answered. 

Varian paused. 

“Pregnant?” He asked, holding the drink in his hands. 

“We believe she’s a few weeks pregnant.” The medic nodded her head.

Varian frowned, his brain both not properly taking in the information and denying it. “She and her boyfriend don’t get to use pregnancy as their excuse for freedom. I guess-”

“Forgive me, sire, but it’s also possible that the child doesn’t belong to her partner.” The medic didn’t want to be there right now. “We’ve...we’ve uh, asked her about her sexual encounters for the last...month, really. She claims she’s only laid with the prince within that time period.”

“She’s a liar.” Varian shook his head, growling. “Told me she hadn’t. Of course she’d want to change her story after finding out she’s expecting.”

“We didn’t tell her what we found. She doesn’t know right now.” The medic added. 

“What?” Varian glared at the medic.

“We...We didn’t tell her she’s expecting, not yet.” The medic repeated, gulping. “We...worry that-”

“She’s pregnant.” Varian looked down at his drink. “Possibly with my grandchild?”

The medic nodded her head, her eyes somewhat glossy. She did not want to be here. 

Varian downed the rest of his drink, turning to the bottle of alcohol at the end of his desk and pouring more into his glass. He nodded to her.

“Please, leave me.” He said and the medic left without a word. 

After downing another glass, Varian looked at the report. It had everything, from a record of what Gardener said to them, as well as her vitals, and a statement from the medic that saw to her. 

Placing it back down, Varian stood and left his office, deciding to turn into bed early that night. 

-...-

Anduin had thrown up the first time he found out. In the three weeks that’d passed since his rape, he’d managed to feel a bit better, especially with his father taking care of the case so much. The light helped a lot too, and with one or two talks with his therapist, Anduin was recovering faster than he thought possible. He still felt off about intimacy and being nude, and he refused to go on walks past 5 pm, but he was doing okay. All that progress, however, felt like it vanished when he was told his rapist was pregnant with his child. 

“My prince~”

The purr of her voice caused Anduin’s insides to ache, but he would be strong. He hadn’t faced the woman since he’d arrested her, until now. Now, he stood outside her cell, glaring at her as she grinned up at him. Guards stood aside, in the shadows, and Anduin made sure he knew they were there.  
Anduin had half expected to find the woman crying more, or to find her ignoring him, but not to find her sitting, waiting for him, like a smug piece of shit. Apparently this pregnancy was not a punishment in her eyes, as Anduin had unfortunately viewed it, and had hoped she would too. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to visit me.” She continued, her grin sickening. 

Anduin thought deeply about what he’d say to her, and as he’d walked to meet her, he’d had a script ready to go. Now it’d all but burned up in the anger that boiled from within. In truth, he’d thought long and hard about her, but mainly for the sake of his child. He’d thought about having her moved out from the awful cell, maybe kept on house arrest? He didn’t want her to get comfortable, no, but he didn’t want any small discomfort overlooked now to somehow lead into hurting his child. 

His child. 

Anduin continued to find it hard to wrap his head around the concept that soon he’d be a father. Despite that, it was important to decide quickly his plan for it. So far? Anduin refused to even entertain the idea that this wicked woman would get to play mother. She didn’t deserve to bare his child and his child didn’t deserve to have this demon as their mother. The child would be his child and his child alone. If facing his long held fear of history repeating itself, forcing Anduin to be a single father just as his father had been, then so be it. At least it wasn’t the death of a wife that would cause it. 

At least, on the bright side, Anduin’s title as prince would allow him a much greater chance at being a father for his child then his own father had gotten. More time to care for his child, less time attending to a kingdom’s needs. 

“What's wrong, dear?” The woman’s voice cut through Anduin’s thoughts. 

“Dear?” Anduin frowned. 

“We’re family now, right?” The woman answered. “What best way to keep a bastard from the throne then by marrying its mother? 

“Bastard?!” Anduin growled, clenching his fists. How dare she. “You somehow think you baring my child gets you freedom from your crime? That somehow I was going to propose to you!?”

“I know you royals detest the birth of a fatherless child.” She smirked. “And you don’t have anyone lined up. Besides, you’re growing up, marriage I’m sure will be brought upon you soon. Why not get that over with?”

“You’re insane.” Anduin was shaking. “Fucking insane.”

“Language, dear. That’s not very noble of you.”

Anduin felt the anger inside boil over, and for a split second, he’d thought he'd heard the growl of Lo’gosh. Forget being nobel. Forget being good. How’d his father not already killed her was beyond him. 

“Lets get this straight, NOW.” Anduin walked up to the cell, his shaking hand grabbing onto the bars, frightening the woman. “You will not be my wife. You will not even be mentioned within my family. As soon as my child is born, you will be gone, far from Stormwind, never to return. Fuck what any nobel says, light knows in the end I do not answer to them!” 

The woman was stunned by how loud Anduin’s voice had gotten. 

“If I’m booted from the throne, or is my child, for refusing to engage in a life with my rapist, then so be it. But know this fantasy of yours is just that. A fantasy. My family means more to me than my image. You will not ruin my family.”

It was a joke, to think Stormwind or her nobles would even try to raise a fuss about the prince’s child being motherless. I mean, it was sure to piss some people off, especially those who held onto tradition with an iron grip. That said, Varian would never even entertain the idea, nor would Stormwind’s people. Anduin was loved by all, and if his child was anything like him, so will they. Besides, Anduin still had the window of marriage open, and no matter who he chooses to fill it with, they would make a significantly better parent to his child than this woman. Actually, maybe, just maybe, now that he had an heir, they would relax a bit on the idea he had to marry a woman….. 

Wishful thinking. 

Not wanting to engage with the woman anymore, Anduin began to turn and leave. Pausing at the doorway, beside the guards, He sighed.

“See that she is placed under house arrest. A cell is not where an expecting woman should be.” 

The guard nodded, “Yes, my prince.”

“Thank you.” 

Anduin lowered his head, walking out of the cell block room, unsure of where he was going, but anywhere far away from here.

-...-

It turned out keeping the woman under house arrest had been a decent idea. She was taken back to her home with her mother, alongside a nurse and a number of guards. Getting her out of the keep had helped ease some tension, even allowing Anduin at times to completely pretend nothing was wrong at all. Well, for a few months, all he had to focus on was putting together plans for his future child. Varian helped set him up with an advisor, a lady whom had a lot of experience planning for children. Though many suggested Anduin set up a room for his child, the prince wanted to prepare for the newborn to share his own room. Anduin’s room was one of the biggest bedrooms, so there was plenty of room. Truth be told it was his anxiety that kept him from wanting the child to be separated from him. But these were problems for the future. 

After those few months, Anduin found tension built yet again, but in a new form. Rumors began to spread across the kingdom, lately many coming to the attention of the king. There was never a formal announcement on Anduin’s future child, nor had anyone even found out about the cause of it. Since the attack, and the pregnancy, all knowledge of it was to be kept secret. At the time, this was important for Anduin, who needed time to think and recover without the excitement of a big news story hitting the world. 

“PRINCE OF STORMWIND’S RAPIST NOW PREGNANT WITH HEIR TO ALLIANCE THRONE”

The thought of it made Anduin want to hide in his sheets and never come out. 

And really, it wasn’t so much the thought of what everyone else would think, Anduin knew that most people would be sympathetic. He knew that most of his friends, his allies, would offer him aid. What Anduin feared, really, was the attention in general. This was such a private matter. It’d already upset him before to think about how his sex life was already a discussion since birth, oh who would he marry, who would he produce a heir with, who was the best canidate, like he was some sort of breeding animal. 

The part of Anduin that dreamed of living a normal life, a life as a normal citizen, with a normal family, and a normal job, clawed back into his thoughts. Anduin liked to day dream about being a citizen, with his father a normal citizen too, and his mother alive. He liked to think about how much less stressful things would be. No dragons murdering your mother, no rogues trying to kidnap your father, all because why would they? When you’re not high profile, there's no need to be scared of them. 

At least, that was his fantasy. In truth Anduin had no idea what “normal” life was like. 

Anyway

King Varian expressed a desire to shut the rumors down, to quiet the people, after seeing just how bothered Anduin became when hearing of them. But Anduin knew deep down that doing anything to stop rumors would just cause them to spread more. Besides, it’d be better now to say something instead of never saying anything and just one day appearing with a child. People will have questions. Everyone will have questions. And they will be upset that you didn’t tell them earlier. 

“Father.” Anduin spoke up, after a second of thought. 

“You know what you want to do?” Varian asked, watching his son with serious intent. 

Anduin hesitated, but nodded his head. 

“There’s no point in hiding what happened anymore.” He said, his voice quieter then he’d intended. “I’ll...write a letter. A letter to the press. I’ll explain what happened ...what I intend to do…” 

“I can do that for you if you want, son.”

Anduin shook his head. 

“No, they need to hear this from me.”

Varian paused, but then nodded. 

His father had done a lot for him these past few months, but Anduin needed to step up. He needed to tell his story, and nobody else. 

-...-

She was screaming. 

He thought he could hear more than one, but at the moment it was just the echo in his head. 

The doctor and their assistances rushed around, speaking orders to each other. One nurse held the woman’s hand, speaking to her as she ignored her and screamed. 

She was in pain. So much pain.

And Anduin could feel it. 

As a priest himself, his heart ached to reach out and aid her. To aid the medical staff. To do something other than just stand there, still. But his heart was pulled back, pushed around, by something much stronger. 

His anger. 

It’d yet to go away, and at this moment, as he witnessed the birth of his child, it returned. It battled with his desire to help.

No. 

Why does she deserve my help?

She did this to herself. 

But no. No this was wrong. 

Anduin gulped, watching as the staff tried to ease the woman’s pain. He watched as their medicines did little to ease her screams. He watched as he sensed worry fill the room. In a battlefield, Anduin knew just what to do and how to help everyone. Here, with a woman giving birth, birth to his child, he had frozen still. Anduin had learned about this, had even helped staff once when learning under Velen at the Exodar. He knew how he could help. He did. 

But he felt selfish. 

He wanted to be selfish. 

Was this selfish? 

The anger inside him wanted to watch the woman experience punishment. But this anger, in truth, was not him. Not him truly, nor was what he wanted to be. 

Maybe she deserved this, but Anduin didn’t. 

Anduin was a priest of the holy light, a student of medicine, and a good man. His heart ached in his selfishness. If he let his anger control him anymore, he would never ever forgive himself. 

Forbidding the light’s aid to anyone in need was cruel. 

This was cruel.

Anduin didn’t want to be cruel.

On top of it all, his child didn’t deserve his anger, nor his cruelty.

“Please,”

Anduin approached the nurse holding the woman’s hand. 

“Allow me.” 

The nurse stepped to the side, allowing the prince to stand beside the woman. The nurse watched as the prince held the woman’s hand, the woman unknowing to who stood beside her or who was in the room. The nurse watched as Anduin ignored the pain of the woman squeezing his hand, instead closing his own eyes and whispering things that could not be heard behind the screaming. 

Between their hands, a faint yellow glow, the aid of the light, channeling from the prince into the woman, dulling her pains. Dulling her screams and crying. 

The Nurse watched as the prince continued to give aid until the woman was of need no more. 

Until her softer cries were joined by another’s. 

A newborn. 

-...-

Varian had planned on staying up all night anyway, what with quite a few disturbing reports and calls for aid coming in from draenor. The garrisons seemed to be under constant invasion, and needed backup. There were some reports from others on draenor about activity regarding the legion, and the idea that the legion was attempting to return to Azeroth. All things Varian didn’t want to entertain the ideas of, but the sooner he replied, filled in the paperwork, and sent out aid, the better off the Alliance, and Azeroth, would be.  
It was about four in the morning when Varian heard a knock on his office door. The king stretched back in his chair, his aching fingers placing down his feathered pen. A drink from his glass, and really any distraction at this hour was a welcomed one. Especially when Varian knew the only real reason anyone would come for him at this hour. Hours and hours ago he’d heard about the woman going into labor. Logically, it would be news on his grandchild. 

“Enter.” Varian called out after the knock. 

The door opened slowly, a woman, a nurse, appearing through the doorway with caution. Behind her, the prince, following cautiously in her footsteps. The Nurse held the door open for the prince, allowing him to walk into the office, before closing the office door. The Nurse stood slightly aside, appearing to only be there for aid. Varian saw his son stand beside the chair across from his desk, holding in his arms a deep blue and gold blanket, with a bundled up newborn inside. 

His grandchild. 

At first, Varian felt almost frozen. Almost like he couldn’t breath, as he realized what stood before him. His family. Varian had always cared deeply for his family, now so more than ever since his wife had died. Varian’s life as a single father was almost nothing but constant fear and anxiety, afraid that something would happen to Anduin. That one day, out of nowhere, Varian would be alone. 

But no, tonight his family had grown. 

“Father.”

Anduin saw the hesitation in Varian, deciding to step around the desk to stand beside his father. Anduin held his child close to his own chest, but moved some of the blanket to allow for his father a better view. A better view of the tiny face, with pink cheeks and a round nose and tiny tuffs of hair. The child’s eyes were closed, a soft snore indicating they were asleep. 

“Father, meet my daughter.”

Varian continued to stare at the tiny child until he felt Anduin hand her over to him. Varian, forced from his stun, held his newborn granddaughter in his arms, with more caution and delicacy then he’d ever held anything before. Afraid to accidentally wake the child, Varian found that the rustle of movement did nothing to stir her.  
When Varian finally looked up at his son, he realized just how drained he looked. Anduin seemed to struggle to keep his own eyes open, deep bags underneath. His hair was a mess. Stress seemed to radiate off him. Varian saw himself in Anduin. He remember Anduin’s birth, and how afraid and a mess he was for that. But Tiffin and his newborn son were fine, made it through healthy, and Varian had not been alone in his fears. 

“What’s her name?” Varian asked, his voice kept soft as to not bother the girl. 

Anduin looked panicked for a moment. 

“I….I hadn’t decided yet.” 

“No?”

Anduin seemed almost embarrassed. “I forgot, really. Or, actually, felt too daunted by the task.”

Varian nodded his head in understanding. After a few moments gazing at the newborn, Varian spoke up. 

“Naming you had been easy. I’d decided from a young age I wanted to name my future son after Lothar.” He said. “It was convincing Tiffin to go with the name that was trouble.”

Anduin listened, both slightly confused, but also ecstatic to be hearing a new story. 

Varian continued. 

“She’d too settled on a name long before we’d married. I wish I could remember it. We argued about which name we’d give you, until we settled on this. We’d duel and whoever won got to choose the name. Whoever lost would get to name the second child.”

The little newborn shuffled a bit in her sleep, causing the man to pause his story. When she settled, he continued. 

“It was a close fight. The first time I realized just how dangerous a priest could be, though I still won. At the time I thought that I’d won fair, though now that I think about it, there's a strong chance she let me win. So then I got to name you Anduin, and had we had another child, she would’ve named them.”

But she died, and Varian refused to remarry. 

“Had I been a girl, what would you have named me?” Anduin asked. 

Varian hummed for a moment. 

“I myself was named after my grandmother, Varia. I thought naming a daughter after my grandfather, Barathen, would be a possibility. Though, something more along the lines of Baralin. Tiffin liked the name Elleran, which I remember because it’s based off her family name of Ellerian.”

Anduin nodded, taking in the information. Realizing his legs acked, the prince walked back over to the chair on the other side of the desk, leaving his father to continue holding his daughter. 

“....Hows her mother?” 

Varian’s question caught Anduin off guard.

“Fine.” He answered. “She’s fine.” There were no major complications with the birth, and at the moment the nurses were tending to the woman’s health and cleaning her up, monitoring her health just before sending her back home. 

“You know what you plan on doing?”

Anduin had had almost nine months to decide on her punishment. Now that his child was born, it would soon be time to give the verdict. 

“I….yes. I know.”

-...-

The room was full. Full of Nobles, guards, press, citizens, etc. Standing before the crown, the woman. Hands cuffed, beside two jail guards. Not too far off to the side, her mother. All of them, facing the crown. Varian, whom had introduced the case and court. Anduin, whom stood to the side, listening, watching, with his week old daughter in his arms. 

For a moment, she’d been fussy, but calling the light to calm her had yet to fail. 

“Anduin.”

Varian called for Anduin, then standing back from the high king’s stand to allow Anduin the chance to face the court. Usually it was the high king who gave the order, the punishment, but Anduin had specifically asked to be the one this time. So, with the end of Varian’s part, Anduin stepped up, now all eyes in the room on him. Him, and his daughter. 

“I, Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn, as Prince of Stormwind, have thought long and hard on the outcome of this case, taking into account both the law and morals. It is under the approval of the High King that I deliver my decision, and the punishment to be dealt out to lady Revera Gardener for her acts against Stormwind and her crown.”

A pause. A ping of anxiety entered Anduin’s chest, but as he glanced down, just for a second, at his daughter, the anxiety vanished. 

“Lady Revera Gardener, starting from midnight tonight, will be banished from the city of Stormwind for as long as you live. Starting midnight tonight, you will be banned from the surrounding areas, including Northshire, Goldshire, and Westfall, for a total of thirty years. Should you return to the surrounding territories before the thirty years you will be jailed and fined and escorted to Kalimdor. Should you return to Stormwind you will be arrested and imprisoned by the command of the Horde’s Warcheif.”

Anduin had felt rather good about the last part. It’d been a joke at first, really, that Varian would want to get rid of her so badly, that if he hadn’t murdered her, he’d let the Horde do whatever they wanted with her. The joke had turned into an idea, and with their current treaty with Warcheif Vol’jin, Anduin managed to get a few letters back and forth. The Warcheif was amused, but in the end agreed because Vol’jin wanted to repay Anduin for his part in Garrosh’s fall. Anduin nearly lost his life to save the lives of more than just his own people, had constantly fought for the Horde against his own father, and Vol’jin wished to recognize that as long as their treaty stood. 

Should she have the balls to return to stormwind, she’d get to show off those balls to the jail cells in Orgrimmar. How fun. 

The reaction had been a bit of a surprise, but Anduin refused to entertain the idea that this woman would ever EVER return. 

“You have until midnight tonight to collect your belongings and say your goodbyes. You will then be escorted to either Lakeshire, Ironforge, or Lor’danel. You decide. From that point on you will have no assistance from Stormwind.”

In the end, Anduin decided basically to tell her to get the fuck out. Maybe she did deserve eternity in the stockades, never to see daylight again, but something about that sat wrong in his heart. To think, one day his daughter would ask him about her birth mother. He didn’t want his answer to be that she’d been wasting away beneath their feet the entire time. He knew she’d be mad, for he would’ve felt the same way. 

As Anduin finished, he stepped to the side and allowed his father to chase the loose ends and wrap up the court. As he stood there, listening, Anduin gazed out into the room. The woman seemed upset by his decision, but Anduin did not care for her reaction. He did notice, however, the silent tears of the woman’s mother. 

Anduin didn’t stay any longer once the court had ended. Press wanted to ask questions, get a closer look at his daughter, but Anduin left the room quicker than anyone else. He was no free from the woman, from the rape case, and now all he wanted to do was hide in his room, along with his daughter, and probably catch up on his sleep as long as she’d allow it. 

“Uh, my prince!”

An almost panicked, yet soft, voice called out and pulled Anduin from his thoughts, and he stopped walking down the halls. He turned, unfamiliar to the voice, seeing the woman’s mother, Mrs. Gardener. The woman held tightly onto a piece of cloth, probably for wiping away her tears, but this moment she was not crying. Her hair was white and her skin old, and Anduin could tell that she’d pushed herself a bit too much trying to catch up with him. 

At first Anduin had felt the urge to tell her to leave him alone, but he couldn’t. He’d not felt any negativity from the woman. 

“Forgive me, my prince, to have to chase you down.” She gasped, regaining her breath. “I wished to speak to you, personally, before I help my daughter pack.”

Anduin hesitated, the baby in his hands a bit agitated by his walking, but he called the light to aid her as he listened to the woman. To her grandmother. 

“Yes, go on.” Anduin said. 

“I...I wanted to apologize for her. I know she’s...she’s an awful woman, what she did. I did my best in raising her but I could never make decisions for her.”

Anduin saw the hurt in the woman’s face, in her voice. 

“I do not blame you for her actions, Mrs. Gardener.” Anduin replied.

“I thank you for that, my prince.” The woman went on. “I...I know I may be being bold, but before I leave, I wish...wish to see my grandchild. Just once.”

Anduin paused, realizing he’d never really given it thought. This woman was not just suffering the loss of her daughter, but the loss of a grandchild too. And while the daughter was at fault for her own punishment, Anduin had chosen unknowingly to withhold the woman from her grandchild. He knew of the woman’s existence, he’d just not connected the dots. 

This woman was just as much a victim in this case as he and his daughter were. And while Anduin did not want his daughter to know of her birth mother, her grandmother had done nothing wrong to be torn from her blood family. 

“Please, Mrs. Gardener, forgive me.” Anduin shyly smiled, leaning over to let the woman hold her grandchild. “You hold just as much a right to see your grandchild as my own father.” 

The woman seemed shocked, looking up at the prince, then down at the baby being handed to her. She then carefully held onto her grandchild, a big smile growing on her face. 

“Thank you, Prince Anduin.” The woman felt tears fall from her cheeks. “Bless you.”

“Do you plan on leaving with your daughter, Mrs.Gardener?” Anduin asked, stepping back a bit to allow the two space. 

The woman shook her head. “I would If I could, but I have a shop here in the mage district and it means too much to me to close down. I will do what I can to support her from a distance. Though I know what she did is evil, she is my only child. I do wish to help her become a better person.”

Anduin nodded. “You are a good mother, Mrs. Gardener.”

Anduin watched the woman enjoy the company of her grandchild.

“As long as you plan to stay in Stormwind, know that I hope you continue to visit the keep. I cannot in good faith deny a woman her grandchild.”

As the woman handed the newborn back, Anduin added. “And, I suppose, when time permits, we will visit grandma in her shop?”

“I would love that, my prince.”

“Please, just call me Anduin.”

-...-

Anduin lays down on his bed, the room lit only with the candle on the side table. His normal royal prince clothing gone, now waring thin cloth bedware, and his hair down, no longer held back by a hairband. Laying beside him, on the bed, instead of her crib, was his daughter. She was awake, despite the late time, playing with a small ball of yellow light Anduin had summoned. It moved when she swatted at it, tickled when she touched it, and made her eyes sparkle in wonder.  
He enjoyed watching her. Enjoyed hearing her baby mumbles and giggles. If she started to cry, he would ease her troubles with the light, or had that not worked, find out if it was food or cleaning she needed. Anduin was very determined to be the one to look after her as long as he possibly could, keeping the nannies worrying. They were trained to care for the newborn, but Anduin was selfish, at least to an extent. 

In this moment of peace, alongside his daughter, he fell back into his thoughts. This time, he remembered, he needed a name for her. He needed to find something that felt right, preferably before he’d make the announcement of her existence. Usually when a child is born to the crown, there is some sort of party, where all are invited to visit the baby in the throne room. 

She’d need a name first. 

As the baby girl played with the light, Anduin thought back to what his father said. Though back to his own mother. Anduin longed to be able to meet his mother, to know what she sounded like. To know her. He dreamed of her many times, but knew the version of her in his head was that of stories. 

He’d loved to hear how his mother was good with the light. 

He liked to think she had held him, a baby in her arms. 

That she’d shown him the light before anyone else had. 

Anduin closed his eyes, picturing his mother in the same position he was in, with her newborn son, watching him play with harmless light orbs. 

Ellerian.

The name of an old Stormwind nobel family, which technically no longer existed. Not in name. 

Ellerian was a beautiful name. 

“Ellerian.” Anduin spoke softly, working it on the tongue. “Elle. Elleria. Ellerian. Elle.”

The baby giggled as her father continued. 

“Ellerian Barathen Wrynn.” Anduin concluded his mumblings. “That’s it.”

Anduin shuffled, pulling the little girl closer to his chest, watching as the light orbs followed, never getting out of reach for her.

“I love you, Elle.” He gazed at her. “I love you so much.”

-....-


End file.
